Time Secrets
by Psychotic and Insane
Summary: When surrounded by death and pain, would you let a wonderful chance slip by? After Harry's death, Ginny and Hermione decide to go back in time to change the future. Will they fall in love during their mission? Bad at summeries. HG/RL GW/SB
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So I've had this story in my mind for a little while, and since I've been having some trouble on my other story, I decided to start writing this one before I forgot. I know I suck at summaries, but hopefully the story will be better. Enjoy! ^_^**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'**Book/reading'**

Normal POV

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had been searching for the horcruxes for almost 4 years. It hadn't been an easy task, and the fact that Death Eaters were everywhere weren't helping. Whenever they got the chance, the trio would visit the Burrow to see how everyone else was doing. It saddened them to know that every time they returned, there was more sadness around the once cheerful home. During this time, Hermione and Ginny had become close friends. Hermione started acting like a protective older sister, and Ginny didn't seem to mind. It was also during these visits that Hermione and Ginny began working on animagus forms. The pain of death and loss wasn't enough to stop the girls from trying to become stronger to protect the ones who were still alive.

The deaths started with Fred Weasley. He and George had been on their way to pick up some food to take back to the Burrow, but a group of Death Eaters noticed them behind the hoods they had been wearing. Fred died from the killing curse immediately, but George had been unlucky and had a curse used on him that injured him and he made his way back to his home. After he managed to reach the Burrow, he had already lost too much blood. The second twin died later that night. It pained everyone to know that there would no long be any laughter and pranks from the twins.

The next death had been shortly after Remus' wedding. Remus and Tonks finally decided that since they had already had Teddy and he was reaching his 3rd birthday, it would be a good time to have a wedding. The light mood would hopefully bring back some more hope and happiness. Even in such a dark time, there needed to be some happiness was what they told anyone who asked them why not wait till after the war. The wedding had been beautiful. Everyone seemed happy, and for that moment it seemed like there was no war. Remus had thanked his former students for stopping the hunt for the horcruxes in order to be at his wedding. After the laughter had finally died down, everyone went home and went to bed. Unfortunately, nobody knew that in just three days, the newly married couple and their son would be victims to another death. The couple had been at home eating when a pack of werewolves came bursting through the front door. Remus told Tonks to take Ted and go to the burrow. As she ran out of the room to grab her son, the group killed Remus. The beautiful woman didn't have time to get to her son before the killing curse was sent her way and just as she hit the ground, the child was killed. It didn't take long for the news to reach everyone, and the family and friends mourned their loss. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had been making the new batch of wolfsbane potion for Remus when they heard the news. Hermione and Harry had always looked up to Remus and had been the saddest of the group.

The next set of deaths were the remaining Weasley boys, Fleur, and Luna Lovegood. Ron and Hermione had decided that they liked each other better as friends. Shortly after their decision to remain as such, Ron and Luna started falling in love. It was reaching the fifth year for the search of the horcruxes, and Bill thought that he might have found one. He wasn't sure if he had though so he and Ron decided for Harry to stay hidden for the time being. Ron and Luna left the safety of the home to meet up with Charlie, Bill, and his wife. Unfortunately, the couple never made it back. It had been a trap in order to get to the-boy-who-lived. Since he hadn't gone with them, the members of the order that were present were killed. Fleur had been hit with the killing curse the moment they arrived and Bill died crying and holding onto his deceased wife. Charlie put up a long fight, but eventually he had grown too tired to fight anymore and he lost his life. Ron and Luna had managed to contact the others but told them not to come because there were too many wizards. When they attempted to apparate, they discovered that a spell had been cast around the area so no one could apparate. The couple died holding hands. Mrs. And Mr. Weasley cried for the loss of their last sons. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione cried for the loss of their brothers. After so long, it was only natural for the friends to consider the Weasley family their own.

Ginny and Hermione had finally finished there animagus forms and thought that was one good thing despite the sadness that seemed to linger around every corner. Hermione's form was that of a black panther. Ginny's was a beautiful white horse. Ginny and Harry began to worry that they would lose the other. The family didn't want anyone else to leave in fear that they would be the next to die. Another year had passed (6 years) and the two 23 year olds and the 22 year old needed to leave and get supplies. Hermione had insisted that she go alone, but everyone agreed that she shouldn't go alone and she should have backup if she needed it. During their outing a group of Death Eaters showed up, but hadn't noticed them. They had to find a place to hide. While they were hiding, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sleeping in there bed and were killed. After they returned and mourned for the couple, the group buried them behind the burrow.

The group decided they had to hurry and find the remaining horcruxes. The task only became harder the longer time was spent searching. More and more Death Eaters were showing up and Hogwart was teaching wizards and witches how to become Death Eaters and was only teaching dark magic. With all the running the group had to do, there was little time to actually search for the horcruxes. One day, while reading in their newest hiding place, Hermione came across a strange spell. After reading, Hermione's hope was restored. _'This is it! This is what we need!'_ Unable to contain her excitement, Hermione ran over her best friends. "Okay, I want both of you to hear me out, okay?" After sending each other a confused look, they nodded. "I found something that could help us. It's a spell that will send you back in time. We can go back and change this future. We can go and stop You-know-who in the past. Before he kills you parents Harry, and before he has the chance to make us lose everyone that is dear to us." After telling her 'family' about the spell, their faces immediately lit up. Once they were sure that they were going to use the spell, Voldemort entered the room. Harry died fighting at the seventh year. As Voldemort came over into the room, the three realized they needed to use the spell that moment. Just as they were about to use the spell, Voldemort killed the boy of the prophesy. Hermione and Ginny couldn't help the tears that began to fall. The last words that were spoken the girls made them decide on a new objective. "Ginny. Hermione. Finish what we started. Help everyone." As Harry's eyes dulled and Voldemort's laugh filled the room, the hatred filled women thought the same thing. _'I'll make him pay. And he will regret what he has done, even if he doesn't know what he is being punished for.'_ The girls quickly finished the spell while holding hands, and they disappeared. They felt a light tugging and opened their eyes.

'**An extremely complex spell, the Time Secret (couldn't think of a name) is picky with who uses it. The Time Secret allows a person or more to go back in time. If a person is going back in order to cause death and destruction, the person will not make it through the spell. After the spell is used, there will be a white room. This is will look into the witch or wizards soul and see what they intend to go back in time for. If you are considered worthy, you will be allowed to choose the time and place you wish to go to. This spell will also allow you to change your appearance in order to look the age you want. One thing to remember when using this spell is that time is complicated. Change only what you think needs to be.'**

After opening their eyes, the women realized they were in a pure white room. They could still feel the tears streaming down their face. Suddenly, and soft voice filled the room. "It's been a while since this spell was last used. Please, tell me why you need to use it." From the tone, the girls could tell it was a woman's voice. Hermione was the first to speak. "We need to go back to save those dear to us. Look into our minds and you can see what the world has become. Look into our minds and see who we need to save. See who we lost." Hermione's voice became weak and she could no longer trust herself to speak. She tried to hold in her tears, but it was becoming harder. After a moment of silence, the voice spoke again. "I see the pain you have gone through. I accept your reasons for going back. This will be the last time we speak to each other. One thing before the spell is finished. I sense that you are animagi. I will have your animal form tattooed onto your lower arms. They will serve as a reminder of who you are and where you come from. Now please, tell me where you wish you go, what age you wish to be seen as, and what time." Seeing that her older sister could no longer talk, Ginny spoke. "We want to go to Hogwarts in 1975. The year Harry's parent went to school, and we would like to look 15." "Very well. From what I have seen from both of your memories, school starts September 1st, so I will send you to the beginning of August to give you time. Farewell." After the last word was finished, Hermione and Ginny fell asleep, and for the first time in years, their dreams weren't filled with nightmares of their dead family and friends.

**Okay. So how was it? Hermione's animal form is a black panther because I like that animal. Ginny's is a while horse because her patronus is a horse. Sorry if it isn't that good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there. This is the second chapter so I hope you enjoy it. I would like to thank Tsukiyo Tenshi for your advice. Now enjoy the story.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'**Animal talking'**

Hermione felt something lightly touch her forehead and shake her shoulder. She wanted to open her eyes but they felt extremely heavy. Finally, after a minute of struggling, her eyes opened. The only thing she could see were Ginny's brown eyes. Hermione tried to sit up even though she could feel every muscle protest. Ginny quickly grabbed ahold of her so she could sit up. While her eyes were trying to focus on where they were, the red head pulled out a small bottle. She brought it up to her older sister's lips and Hermione drank it without question.

Ginny's spoke with a soft voice. "It will help ease the pain. It's a good thing I brought extra potions with me." While she was talking, Hermione's eyes finally finished focusing. After the potion took effect, Hermione stood up to look around where they were. After taking a quick look around, she realized that the two of them had landed in the Shrieking Shack.

Turning to her friend, Hermione began to speak in a slightly raspy voice. "Ginny, we need to hurry to the castle. We need a plan and I think we need to hurry and see Dumbledore." Nodding, Ginny began to stand up.

Hermione noticed that Ginny looked almost exactly like she did when she was 15. The only differences were that she had a white horse tattoo on her arm, her hair was slightly longer, and her chest was more developed. Seeing her friend looking for changes, Ginny began to look Hermione up and down as well. Hermione's chest was slightly larger than it had been when she was in her fifth year, she had her own animal on her arm, and her hair was less wild.

"Hermione, what are we going to tell him? You know that bad things can happen to wizards who mess with time, so do you think that he would turn us in? I know he is kind, but I don't know if he would allow this." Eyes flashing with understanding, Hermione spoke as they began making their way to Hogwarts through the secret passage. "Look Ginny, I know you're worried. I am too, but we need to tell him. He needs to know what we are doing here, how we got here, and how we know so much. He also deserves to know what happens in the future. We need someone from this time who can help us. Since we are going to change what will happen in the future, I honestly don't think it matters." Ginny nodded as they reached the end of the tunnel. Being more flexible, Hermione changed into a black panther and quickly touched the spot on the tree that would stop it from harming them.

After changing back, the girls walked up to the castle. As they made their way to the Headmaster's office, a sense of nostalgia and sadness enveloped them. After finally reaching the staircase, they began thinking of what the password was. "It has to be a sweet." Hermione nodded, but had trouble thinking of what it was since there were so many sweets. Suddenly, a voice that had always calmed them down spoke. "The password is gum drops. I don't believe I have seen either of you girls before. What is it that you need?" After reaching his office, both girls put aside hugging their old headmaster to tell him about what had happened. Ginny was the first to speak. "Professor Dumbledore, what we are about to tell you might sound completely mental, but we need you to listen until the very end. We can't even explain how important this is." After a slight nod, Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"Ginny and I are from a little over 20 years in the future. In that time, everything has gone all wrong. Voldemort won. There was a boy, or there will be a boy that a prophecy will come into being for. It says 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'. That boy was my best friend and Ginny's boyfriend. He died just before we got came here.

Seeing that Dumbledore was now listening even closer than before, Hermione continued on with everything that happened. "First thing you need to know is that one Halloween, Voldemort went to his parent's house in order to kill him. He didn't know that because of Harry's mother sacrificed herself, the killing curse wouldn't work. After attempting to kill him, Voldemort was destroyed. Harry was left with a scar on his forehead and was sent to live with his remaining family who were muggles and treated him horribly."

"After many years, Harry finally received his letter to attend Hogwarts. It was also during this year that I met Harry and another friend. A teacher came to the school as a new DADA teacher, but only came to retrieve the Philosopher's stone in order to help Voldemort regain his body. Luckily, Harry, Ron, and I managed to stop him, though it was mostly Harry." Hermione smiled softly at the memory. Deciding that Hermione shouldn't have to tell him the entire story by herself, Ginny began to speak.

"It was their second year when I would be starting my first here. That year had been horrible. Voldemort had a diary that had managed to get into the castle, and I was the unfortunate person who had it. He possessed me to open the Chamber of Secrets, and I was growing weaker as he was stilling my life. Luckily, Harry had managed to save me and kill the Basilisk. They wouldn't have found out that was the creature if it weren't for Hermione. Also, Hagrid was not the person who opened the Chamber, it was Tom."

"I think Hermione should tell you about her third year since she knows more about what went on then." The older girl slowly nodded then looked back at the headmaster. "That year there was an escape from Azkaban. He was sent there for a crime he didn't commit. He was thought to have betrayed Harry's parents, and his friend had also thought that. Our newest DADA teacher was friends with Harry's parents and the man thought to have turned them over to Voldemort. He was a werewolf but he was the best professor we ever had and Harry and I looked up to him." Hermione felt tears sting her eyes, but continued on with the story. "After he managed to get into the castle, Harry and I found him out at the Shrieking Shack. We managed to save him and get him away from the dementors. The true traitor had been and animagus who changed into a rat for 12 years. Something that you should know is that we understand that in this time, there was no betrayal and there could still be a chance of saving him. Those students are attending this school in their fifth year. The prisoner was Sirius Black. Our professor was Remus Lupin. The traitor was Peter Pettigrew." Hermione and Ginny watched as Dumbledore's eyes widened. "So, do you think there is still time for Peter to be helped?" "We hope so. If not, we will just have to work around him." Ginny said in a soft voice. Suddenly, Dumbledore seemed to realize something. "The only other friend those boys have is James Potter. So does that mean that the Harry child (haha hairy child.) is..." Hermione looked the wizard in the eyes and said in an almost emotionless voice, "Harry is the son of Lily and James Potter." Dumbledore could only nod as he waited for them to continue.

"Our fourth year was spent during the Tri Wizard Tournament. Someone put Harry's name into the cup and his name was pulled out. We later discovered it was someone who was very loyal to Voldemort. By the end of that year, Voldemort had been revived." Hermione decided to take a moment for the old man to let everything sink in before they continued. Ginny decided she would be the one to talk about the next year.

"In my fourth year and their fifth, our new DADA teacher was a member of the Ministry of Magic. They thought that if they didn't teach us and said that Voldemort wasn't back, that everything would be okay. That was also the year that Harry, Ron, and Hermione managed to make the DA, Dumbledore's Army." Dumbledore couldn't help but to smile along with the girls in front of him at the name. "We were teaching students how to defend themselves in the Room of Requirement. Unfortunately, we were found. Soon after, Harry had a dream where Harry saw Sirius, who was also his godfather, being killed by Voldemort. When we got there, it turned out that it was a trap. Sirius died that night just before he entered the veil." Ginny stop talking because she was afraid that her voice wouldn't work.

Holding in her tears, Hermione began to tell her former headmaster about their sixth year. "The year after that, you and Harry started searching and destroying what was keeping Voldemort from dying. He has been using horcuxes. The two of you spent the year going through memories to try and find out where he hid them and what the horcruxes were. It was after one of these trips that you…" Hermione couldn't hold in the tears and began to shake from trying to hold in her sobs. _'This is stupid. I learned to control my emotions. How pathetic.'_ Watching Hermione cry suddenly made Dumbledore want to hug the sad girl. Ginny decided to finish the story for her friend. "That was when you died. We later found out that he killed you under your own orders. After that, Hermione, Harry, and Ron went on the run to find the remaining horcruxes. It was also after this time that people we cared about started dying. We were on the run for seven years before we found the spell to send us back. Harry died just before we came back here. We knew we had to see you and tell you about all of this."

By the time they were finished, Dumbledore was sitting completely shocked. He looked at the girls who were both looking at him with eyes that had seen a lot of death. He knew at that moment that neither of them were lying. His lips pulled back to form into a small smile.

"Well then, since you will be staying here, I should probably help you come up with a story. How about you were being home schooled and Voldemort destroyed your home so know you will be staying here? Also, I will help if I can so I hope your mission goes well." Dumbledore felt happy when he saw for the first time true happiness shine from the girls eyes. There was still pain and sadness, but he could tell that they finally were happy, even if just for that moment. "What House were you placed in. I will be putting you in the room with the female prefect for that house."(let's say for the sake of the story, prefects have their own rooms) Ginny told the headmaster that they were both in Gryffindor. After sending the girls up to the room, Dumbledore smiled to himself. _'Those girls have a huge burden to bear, but I hope that while they are here, they can get back their happiness. I have a feeling that those girls are going to help the Marauders and those boys will return the favor, even if they don't know it.'_

**So? How was it? I hope this chapter was better than the last. I know this is mostly just a summery of the entire story but I needed Dumbledore to know what happened. Sorry. Hopefully next chapter will be better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there again. Welcome to the third chapter of Time Secrets. I would like to thank everyone who has read and liked this so far. I know the last chapter was pretty boring so I'm sorry. Hopefully this chapter will be better. Also, something I forgot to put in last chapter and the one before that was their animal nicknames. Hermione is **_**gatto**_**. Ginny is **_**cavallo.**_** Enjoy. ^_^**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'**Animal talking'**

Hermione POV (9:00 am)

I woke up to fill the warmth of the sun on my face. I didn't want to open my eyes to see what the world had become. Suddenly, the memories of everything that happened came rushing back to me. I was extremely sad that Harry and everyone else had really died, but had become somewhat happy that since most of them weren't born yet, they also hadn't been killed. Slowly, I got up and looked around the room.

The women's prefects room for Gryffindor was pretty big. There were three king sized beds placed at three different sides of the room. Two beds were closer together, and upon closer inspection, you cloud see that they had not been there until recently. At the end of two of the beds were large trunks. _'I'll have to look inside of my trunk to see how much space I have.' _I continued to look around the room and saw that there was a door leading into the bathroom a few feet away from the empty bed. Although it was slightly heavy, I turned my head and saw that there was a large window in between Ginny's bed and my own. Next to every bed was a small wooden bedside table. Even with what was in the room, it still had enough space to run around the room and not have to worry about nocking anything over.

After completing my inspection of the room, I noticed a note on top of my own trunk. After getting to my feet and taking a couple of wobbly steps, I made it to the end of my bed. When I picked up the note, I decided I should wake Ginny up since it was addressed to both of us. Feeling slightly guilty for waking my sister from her nightmare-less slumber, I gently shook her shoulder.

"Ginny, it's time to get up. We have things we need to get done." I almost laughed when she pulled the covers over her head and gave me a quiet "5 more minutes." Stopping myself from allowing her to sleep, I continued. "Sweetie, there will be time to sleep in later, but right now we need to get stuff taken care of. We need to unpack our things, visit the teachers, and I need you to pick up ingredients so I can have them ready for when Remus comes back to school." That seemed to wake Ginny up and she sat up and looked at the note in my hand. "What does that say?"

"Hermione and Ginny, I realized how tired you were when you got to your room, so in case you forgot the password, it's _avenir. _Also, I sent these trunks up so you can have somewhere to put anything you need for your mission in there. They will only open if it's one of you. No one else will be able to get in there so that's one less thing you will have to worry about. I look forward to seeing you roaming around the school. One last thing, the Marauders will be here next week, so I hope you will prepare yourselves for when you see your old friends.

Sincerely, Dumbledore."

While I was reading the letter, both Ginny and I felt different emotions. I know that for myself, when I saw that the password was _avenir_, I had to smile. Dumbledore's humor never ceased to make me happy. I was fluent in French, so I knew that _avenir_ was the French word for future. I was slightly curios is to whether or not Dumbledore had the password changed just for us. Next, I felt grateful that he made sure the we were the only ones able to open the trunks. Knowing that Harry got his mischievous side from his father, we expected the Marauders to attempt to look through out things to find out more about us. Key word being attempt. Even without Dumbledore's help, we would have been able to put a spell on our stuff so nobody would be able to see what we had. After reading that part in the note, I glanced at Ginny and could see in her brown eyes that she was thinking the same thing as me. The last emotions I felt were sadness, happiness, and anger. Sad, because we were going to have to face the boys that wouldn't be able to live through the war if we didn't do anything about it. Ginny and I knew that we would have to face them, but we didn't think it would happen so soon. Happiness, because they were still alive. Anger, because they were betrayed. I had to work to push those emotions down, because Peter hadn't yet betrayed James.

I could feel Ginny tense next to me at the end of the note, and decided it was time to change the subject so we could hurry and get to work. I walked over to the trunk and opened it so I could start unpacking my things. I heard Ginny move and heard the light sound of creaking from her opening her own trunk. I noticed that the smell was that of a new trunk and felt slightly happy that Dumbledore cared enough about the future to do all this for us. One of the many things that was an advantage to being a part of the cat family as an animagus, was that my sense of smell and eyesight was extremely good. I could now adjust my eyes so I could see in the dark, which would be a good thing for if we needed to walk around the school at night. I noticed that Dumbl- Professor Dumbledore had the school uniform brought up for us and there were enough to last for at least a month before we would have to do laundry. I suspected that the extras were just in case we got in trouble and we were no longer able to use some of the uniforms.

I pulled a small package out of my pants and pulled out my wand. I had shrunk all of my things before we left and before Harry died. I felt sad for a moment but quickly remembered that one of the main reasons for coming back to the past was to prevent that from happening. I quickly and wordlessly cast the spell that would return my things to their original state. After I finished that, I cast a spell on my trunk in order make it have more room without growing and for it to have drawers.

Since we were always on the run, we never had time to get new clothes, so I didn't have any with me. I placed the books I brought will me inside the trunk. I had more books than I did during my school days, but the reasons were entirely different. I had books on spells, potions, werewolves, anamagi, centaurs, and the list could go on for hours. Next, I began to place the potions and ingredients that I had with me in some of the drawers. I didn't have many so I knew that I would have to go buy more supplies. I hated buying potions because you could never be sure they were made completely accurate. Next, I pulled out our older version of the Marauders map and Harry's old invisibility cloak. Both brought a sense of sadness as I remembered our school days. I began remembering how we used to get into trouble. Even though trouble came looking for us and we wouldn't be doing anything, it was still fun as long as we were with each other. Quickly placing both items in my trunk, I decided to go take a quick shower. We had a lot to do before next week came.

Ginny POV

While Hermione went to take her shower, I looked through my bag to make sure I had gotten everything out. I had brought photos of everyone and then one where we were all standing together. I wanted to bring them so I could see them smiling and happy next to my big sister and I. I sometimes wondered if they would be proud of us. If they would be happy that we were giving up everything for their future. It didn't matter too much because we had already lost everything, so coming back in time only meant we hadn't lost them yet.

I was also the one who brought our money. Luckily, money wasn't any different in the past of the wizarding world. Before we left, we got all the money we had inherited in order to bring it back with us. There was so much money we were able to bring back, that it could last for the rest of our lives and all the way down to Teddy's great great great grandchildren. After putting the money away and putting some in a purse, I waited for the panther.

While I sat on my bed looking out the window, I began to think. _'This will be difficult, but I hope we can change the future. No, we WILL change the future, even if it costs us our lives. That is what we decided.' _After sitting in her thoughts for a few more minutes, a certain thought hit her mind. Just as I realized something that could be a problem Hermione came walking out with damp hair.

"Hermione! I've just realized a problem with our plan!" I all but screamed to the shocked woman. Looking slightly panicked Hermione quickly asked me what the problem was. "We are going to be born again, and if we live to see Harry, Ron, and the others, then they will know it's us. It can be a really bad thing if we see ourselves. Not to mention the fact that that could freak everyone out."

Sigh. "That's true. Tell you what, when we get settled in, I'll reread all the books I have and go through the library. I try to find a solution to this. There might be a spell that can prevent the us from this time from being born. Although there is a chance that we will disappear along with them." After thinking about what she said, I nodded.

"Well then Gatto, we should probably leave so we can get everything ready for our stay here. First, we should probably head to Hogsmeade so we can buy clothes, ingredients, and some books. I'm not sure what we need to do after that." Hermione went deep into thought for a moment, then seemed to come back to reality. She looked at me and smiled.

"Maybe until the week is over, we can try to look for the horcruxes that we already know about. We will need to get a few things in order to help us with that though. Harry told me the night Dumbledore died, he had to drink a potion in order to get to the horcrux, so maybe we should get that one out of the way. We will need to buy a few things in order help us recover."

While she was talking, I was using my wand to clean our clothes. Since school hadn't started yet, I figured we shouldn't wear our uniforms. After I finished repairing our clothes, Hermione removed the towel that had been hiding her underwear. Once we were dressed, the two of us left our room. On our way out of the castle, we noticed that Hogwarts wasn't really any different than when we went to school. It took us about 30 minutes to reach the secret passage leading to Honeydukes. After Hermione opened the passage, we began our trip to Hogsmeade.

When we finally reached the cellar, I was grateful that no one was currently inside the shop. Hermione let the way and walked out into the town. Thinking we needed a plan in order to get everything we need faster, I turned to Hermione and said, "I think we should split up. Since you are better at making potions and know all the ingredients we need, I think you should get that stuff. I will go over to the animal shop and get us both our animals. Then we can meet up at the book store then head over to the clothes shop. What do think Hermione." After nodding, we went our separate ways.

After reaching the animal shop, I looked around at all the animals that were there. I walked up to an owl that reminded me of Headwig. It was white but the feathers on its wings were slightly darker and faded to black. Deciding I would buy that owl, I noticed another next to it.

This owl seemed calmer and looked at me. This owl was almost the exact opposite of the one I had been previously looking at. The calm owl was pitch black. The beautiful owl reminded me of Hermione in many ways. My big sister was calm, and since the war, rarely ever had outbursts. Another similarity was that because of the war, Hermione had developed a liking to the color black. Deciding that these would be our owls, I walked up to the owner.

The woman looked up at me and smiled. "Hello. How may I help you?" I politely smiled back at the older woman. "I would like to buy the black and white owls over there." After I said that the woman asked me for the money and quickly got the cages. When I left, I began to make my way over to the book store to wait for my friend.

Hermione POV

After Ginny and I separated, I made my way over to the shop that sold potions, ingredients, and cauldrons. The moment I entered, I was hit with the familiar smell of the shop that I come to in order to get almost all of my ingredients. I looked around for a moment, then began picking up everything that I needed. After getting everything that I had to, I began to walk up to the counter. Suddenly, something caught my eye. I slowly turned my head, and saw beautiful necklaces.

After walking over to the stand that they were on, I began to look at what they had. I picked up a necklace that had a stag on it. Although in this time, people could think that the stag was James, it reminded me of Harry. The store clerk walked over to me and smiled. The man looked around fifty, but in the wizarding world, you could never be too sure.

"I see you like that necklace. Not many people have really been looking at them." I looked back down at the necklace I was holding. "These are really beautiful. This one reminds me of an old friend of mine. I think my other friend would like it." "If you would like, I can give you a discount on some of these. Also, I can fuse two together if you would like." I looked at the man slightly shocked, but then gave him a small smile. "I would appreciate that. Thank you."

I handed the old man a horse to fuse with the stag. I decided that would be a gift for Ginny. Then I looked over and picked up a choker that had a panther hanging from it. I also handed that to the man so I could buy it.

After leaving the shop with my purchases, I walked over to the book store. When I walked inside, I saw Ginny sitting at a table near the back. I walked over to the younger girl and saw the owls. The moment she saw me, the youngest Weasley smiled. "Hey Gin." I sat the bags down as I sat in the chair across from the red head. "Hey Hermione. These owls don't have names yet, but the black one made me think of you. This white one makes me think of Headwig, so I decided I would name her that." I nodded and noticed that it did look a lot like the snow owl. I looked at the other owl for a moment then spoke. "How do you feel about shadow?" The owl looked at me for a moment then nodded.

When I was about to get up, I reached into one of the bags I brought in with me. "What are you looking for?" Instead of answering her I pulled out both necklaces. After quickly putting mine on, I handed Ginny her own necklace.

Her eyes widened at the sight. After it had been fused together, the horse and stag had looked like they were running. They looked like they had been running and circling each other. "It's a gift for you, Cavallo. The stag reminded me of Harry, and I saw a separate necklace of a horse. I the store owner offered to fuse them together. Do you like it?" Instead of saying anything, Ginny grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. Tears were streaming down her face. I could tell they were a mixture of sadness from memories, and happiness.

After our emotional moment, we went around the store looking for any books that could help us. We bought books on werewolves, time, potions, and other things. Just when we were about to leave, another book caught my eye. I walked swiftly over to it and picked it up. Inside, I found a spell that when used, would prevent someone from being born. Unfortunately, it could only be used once for a person. I handed the book to Ginny and she walked over to the register and bought it.

After we walked out of the store with our owls and our bags, we crossed the street to get to the clothes shop. Once we were inside, we quickly began grabbing clothes. We didn't want too many, just enough to do our mission when we weren't working on our school things. After trying on many different outfits, we finally left with our new clothes.

Ginny bought five tank tops, each with a different color. Two were white, one was red, two more were purple. She bought ten pairs of dark brown baggy shorts so she could move around easier. Last, she bought a pair of regular black boots that came up just past her ankles.

Not wanting to much color in my wardrobe, I bought ten black short sleeve shirts that hugged my body without being too tight. Next I bought dark gray pants that came down just below my knees. The last things I bought were the same type of boots as Ginny and a long dark blue cloak.

Just as we began heading back to the school, the note Professor Dumbledore gave us began to glow. Taking it out, I noticed more words began to appear. The note gave us a list of the books we would need in our classes. Ginny quickly ran back to the book shop to get our books while I waited with the things we already had. After getting back, we began our walk back to the castle. About halfway there, I waved my wand and everything began to float and follow behind us.

When we got to the school, we quickly ran to our room and put our things away. Changing into one of my outfits while Ginny changed into her red tank top and shorts, we decided to hurry and get rid of one of the horcruxes. Just before we were about to walk out, I realized a problem we had.

"Shit!" Ginny turned to look at me curiously. Before she could ask what was wrong, I continued. "Ginny, we have a major problem. The basilisk isn't dead and we kind of need one of its fangs. We might be able to kill it, but we need to make sure we don't look it in the eye and try not to hit each other." The girl nodded and then said in a slightly worried tone. "Then we should quickly kill that stupid snake. Honestly, I hoped I wouldn't have to go back down there, but whatever." Nodding, I turned to leave, but saw the clock. "Tsk. It's already time for dinner. We should probably head down there and finish this up later."

It was at that time we both realized how hungry we were. Quickly making our way down to the Great Hall, we noticed a round table in the middle of the room. Professor Dumbledore saw us walking over to the table and smiled. "Since there aren't any other students here yet, the table is just big enough for those of us who are here." Nodding, Ginny and I took a seat next to Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore looked at us then back at the teachers and began the introductions. "The woman you are sitting next to is Professor McGonagall, she teaches transfiguration." I nodded politely at my old professor. She nodded back seeming to approve of my manners. "Next is Professor Slughorn. He is in charge of our potions class." Professor Slughorn smiled at both of us. "I hope you do well in my class." Both of us replied with a short not. Our History of Magic teacher isn't here because he is ghost so he doesn't need to eat, but you will meet Professor Binns when classes start. Professor Flitwick is our charms teacher. Finally, Professor Sprout is the Herbology teacher. Although he hasn't yet arrived here at the school, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher is Professor Kettleburn. Everyone, these young ladies are Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley."

After his introductions, I decided to speak up. "Thank you for introducing us Professor Dumbledore. I look forward to being in each of your classes." All the teachers seemed slightly amazed and pleased with my confident and mature tone. Ginny decided to add in her own greeting. Ginny spoke with a softer and gentler voice. "Thank you for letting us come into your classes so late into our education. I assure you that we won't let you down." Before anyone said anything else, McGonagall asked Ginny her own question. "Weasley? Are you related to Arthur Weasley?" "Yes, I am a distant relative of his. I don't expect him to know me though, since I rarely see too many people from my family." After that was said, everyone began to eat.

When we were finished eating, Ginny and I decided to speak to Dumbledore about a few things. Ginny was the one who walked up to him first. "Professor Dumbledore. We have a few things we would like to speak with you about. Since it seems no one else is here anymore, can we talk here?" Nodding, Dumbledore looked at us. Seeing this, the young girl continued. "First, we will be out of the castle tonight. We know where a horcrux is and we intend to go and get it. What we would like you to do, is inform Madam Pomfrey that a student will be coming into the infirmary late." "I can do that for you, but I must ask why you will need the infirmary." This time, I was the one to speak up. "It's because in order to get to the horcrux, one of us will need to drink a potion. When we get back, we will need to be treated. We are not completely sure of the side effects, so we will need to see a professional." Nodding, Dumbledore left in order to speak with the medical witch.

After leaving the great hall, Ginny and I made our way to the Chamber of Secrets. Mimicking some of what I heard Harry say in parseltongue, I opened the passage. Walking in, we found the snake. Not looking it in the eyes, Ginny quickly made its head explode, covering us with blood. "Thanks Cavallo." Hearing my sarcasm Ginny happily said, "No problem Gatto." Taking out all its fangs and cleaning the blood off ourselves, we made our way out of the castle to retrieve the horcrux.

It took us about an hour to find the place we needed to be, and looking at my watch just before we entered, I saw that it was around 10:00 pm. "Okay Ginny, remember that no matter what happens, you need to make sure I drink all of the potion." "Alright." After getting to the 'island', I walked up to where the potion was, took a deep breath and took a drink. The pain was unbearable. I collapsed to my knees and had trouble breathing. Ginny quickly came over to me and tried to help me up. I stopped her and looked into her brown eyes. "G-Ginny, you need to m-make me drink the rest." Nodding hesitantly, she turned around and got some more of the potion.

Ginny POV

Seeing Hermione in so much pain hurt me too. I kept putting the liquid in her mouth and I could see that with each drink, her pain was getting worse. I watched has she gasped for breath and tears streamed down her face. I wanted for it to end. After what seemed like ages, the potion was gone and I was finally able to get the horcrux. I grabbed ahold of my sisters arm and lifted her into the boat. We made it across the water without any trouble.

After leaving the cave, we took a few steps and I apparated us to the Shrieking Shack. I looked back at Hermione again and saw that the pain became too much and she passed out. I quickly transformed into a horse and lifted her onto my back. I tried to hurry back to the castle without dropping her. I couldn't get her look of pain out of my head.

After some maneuvering, I managed to hit the knot on the Whomping Willow and get it to stop moving. I almost reaching the front of the school when I saw Dumbledore standing at the doors with Madam Pomfrey. The older witch took one look at Hermione and quickly used her wand to lift my sister in the air and carry her to the infirmary. I changed back and followed closely behind with Professor Dumbledore.

At around 2 am, Hermione was sleeping peacefully on one of the beds. "What happened to that poor girl? She wasn't in good condition and I'm not expecting her to wake up any time soon." I looked at Madam Pomfrey then at Dumbledore. "I think it would be a good choice to tell her, Professor Dumbledore." Turning to the medical witch, Dumbledore began to tell her the story we had confessed to him the day before. After getting over her shock, she turned to me.

"I understand that this means you might be in here a lot. I don't expect her to be up any time soon. The least amount of time she will spend in this state will probably 4 days, at most it will take her a week and a half. That was one bad potion. It was a good thing she got here when she did. I will allow you to sleep in here until she wakes up and fully recovers." With that said the Headmaster and medical witch left me sitting next to my friend.

I stood up and made my way up to our room. I opened my trunk and pulled out a small box. I cast a spell on it so it couldn't affect anything outside of the box and nothing could affect what was inside the box. After doing this, I place the necklace inside the box and walked back down to where Hermione was. After laying down in a bed next to hers, I got lost deep in thought.

'_I hope she will wake up soon. She's strong, so I know she will be fine.' _I fell asleep while in my thoughts.

**Was that chapter any better? I know it's kind of long but I think that I did a pretty good job. Thank you everyone who had been reading my story. See you next chapter. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there. Welcome to another chapter of Time Secrets. First of all, I would like to thank everyone who had given me reviews and read my story. *gives out cookies***

**There are a few things I would like to say about last chapter. First of all, I was in a rush to finish the end of the chapter because it was almost midnight so I had to hurry and go to bed, so I'm sorry if the ending wasn't very good. Second, TsukiyoTenshi told me that Hagrid would probably be willing to give the girls a rooster to deal with the basilisk, but by the time they went to get the fangs, it was already pretty late and I also plan on introducing him in the next chapter. Finally, I just wanted Ginny to blow something up. :D**

**Hopefully this chapter will have a better ending. This chapter might be a little short since it's basically going through Ginny's time while Hermione is recovering. Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'**reading'**

Ginny POV (Day 1: Wednesday)

I woke up in the hospital wing not knowing why I was there. I turned my head slightly to look around and saw Hermione sleeping in the bed next to me sweating slightly. That was when I remembered the events of last night. I sat up and put my shoes on. After I was about to leave to get something to eat, Madam Pomfrey quickly came over to my side and made me sit back down. Just when I was about to protest, she looked at me with stern eyes.

"Miss Granger might be the one who is dealing with the effects of that potion, but you still need to rest. After everything you've gone through, whether it is what happened before you came to this time or dealing with last night, you still need to relax." After nodding, I stopped struggling. Not even five minutes later, I heard a popping sound and looked over. Two house elves brought me food. Deciding that we should destroy the horcrux together, I decided to try to do some research.

After leaving the infirmary, I slowly walked upstairs to grab the books we bought yesterday. When I got to the room, I took out a bag and put the same extension charm that Hermione used for her old beaded bag. After a few minutes I finished putting all the books we had inside the small looking bag. Looking in both our trunks, I made sure I got every book.

By the time I got back to the infirmary, it was already 2pm. I gently placed the bag on my bed next to Hermione and quietly walked over to my sister. I looked down at her sleeping face and could tell that she was still in pain.

'_Why would you drink that? I could have been the one to do that job while you looked after me. Do you really trust me that much? What if I hadn't been able to get you back here in time and something happened to you? I couldn't stand to lose you too.'_

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked in, but stopped when they saw me begin to speak. I was too far into my thoughts to notice them though. "You better wake up, Gatto. I don't know what I would do if you never woke up." After saying that to my friend, I gently placed a hand on her head and brushed some of the hair out of her face.

Professor McGonagall walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at both my professors and looked back at Hermione before standing up. Looking at Professor McGonagall, I told her the same story that Hermione and I told Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

Everything was silent for a moment, and then the old woman looked at me with gentle eyes. "I can see that you are in pain. It must have been hard dealing with everything. I can assure you that I will help in anyways I can. Though, I must ask, who else do you plan on telling?" "We decided we wouldn't tell many people until the war is over and we have made sure to complete our mission. Maybe when everything is no longer so…..horrible, then we can tell everyone. As for now, this will be between Hermione, myself, you, Professor Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey." We talked for a while longer about different things from my time.

Both teachers got up to leave, but then Dumbledore turned to me one last time. "It's gotten pretty late. I think it would do you good to sleep." After nodding, I looked at the clock. It was already almost 11 o'clock at night. Taking one last look at Hermione, I laid down and fell asleep.

(Day 2: Thursday)

I woke up around noon and noticed that I wasn't hungry. Deciding to get some reading done, I picked up my bag and took out some of the books we bought. I set all the books about potions aside since I wasn't really good with potions. Once those books were out of my way, I picked up a the book Hermione grabbed that held the spell to stop someone from being born.

'**This spell is extremely complicated. Like any other spell, you need to be completely focused; the only difference is if your concentration is broken for even a second, it could lead to your death. There was one wizard who did not die right away, but he was put into a coma. Each person can only use this spell once, so if a witch or wizard attempts it, they need to be absolutely certain that that is the person they want to use it on. The spell won't work on someone who is already pregnant. If there is someone in particular you wish to use the spell on, you need to simple say their name followed by the incantation. If you don't know who it will be yet, simply say the name of the person who would be their mother and the next child won't exist. The incantation is **_**Natus Ultimum**_**.'**

After re-reading this passage about twenty times, I finally made sure I had the entire thing memorized.

Normal POV (because I keep writing Ginny instead of I)

Before she could begin reading the next book, Ginny saw Madam Pomfrey walk over with a bottle. The witch gently tilted Hermione's head so she could drink the potion while she was still unconscious. Feeling the girls eyes on her back, the older woman looked at Ginny. "It will help her recover faster." After saying those six words, the woman left the red-head to her books.

After reading through some of the old books that she already had memorized to see if she missed anything, Ginny decided to walk around the school. It had been a long time since she had last been able to walk freely through the hallways.

The red head walked around for about an hour before she made it to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Standing in the middle of the room brought back so many memories. Ginny remembered how they had so many different teachers and only one of them was actually any good.

Remus Lupin had been a wonderful DADA teacher. One of the things that everyone liked about him was that he let you deal with the magical creatures first hand. _'I can still remember how Harry and Hermione were that year. Despite everything that was going on, they were still able to become friends with Lupin. They took his death the hardest.' _As sadness filled Ginny's eyes, she quickly changed her thoughts. _'No! Stop thinking like that Ginerva! We came back here to change everything. Lupin won't die this time.'_

Ginny slowly walked back toward the infirmary when she stopped just in front of one of the windows. Looking out, she saw Hagrid's house. The young woman started to turn in order to go visit the younger version of the person she once knew. Stopping herself, Ginny turned back around deciding that Hermione would want to go along with her.

It was almost 6:30 when the Weasley got back to where her sleeping friend was. Ginny noticed that some of the color had finally returned to Hermione's face. Sighing in relief, Ginny walked over to her bed. Not wanting to do any more reading, the beautiful girl lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. After sitting for half an hour, Ginny finally fell asleep.

Day 3 (Friday)

Ginny woke up and didn't feel like doing anything. Thinking of just staying in bed that day, the young woman closed her eyes. After a moment, she began watching as all her painful memories came rushing back. Ginerva didn't even notice that she began crying. Just after re-watching Harry being killed by Voldemort, Ginny's eyes snapped open. Quickly trying to wipe her tears away, the youngest Weasley walked over to Hermione's bed and got under the covers next to her sister. That day was spent sleeping and thinking next to her best friend.

Day 4 (Saturday)

The sound of someone walking around awoke Ginny from her slumber. Opening her eyes, Ginny came face to face with Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. After sitting up, Ginny rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wipe her tiredness away.

After a moment of silence, Ginny decided to speak up. "How can I help the two of you?" Dumbledore looked at Ginny and spoke in a soft tone that sounded almost like he was trying not to wake up Hermione. "The Marauders will be here in a few days. In case Ms. Granger doesn't wake up by then, we have decided that her story will be she just became ill. Since I doubt you will be able to get much rest with the pranks of those boys, I suggest you try to get as much sleep as possible."

After nodding to her headmaster, Ginny went to stand up. Unfortunately, the medic witch had no intention of allowing the young girl get up. Dumbledore walked out of the room just as Madam Pomfrey started pushing Ginny back down onto the bed. "I want you to get more rest. Besides, it seems like you don't really plan on doing much until Ms. Granger here wakes up." After that was said, Ginerva nodded and laid back down. (I ran out of ideas for what Ginny should do. -.-")

Day 5 (Sunday)

It was around 11 in the morning when Ginny woke up. She turned and looked over at Hermione only to see her stirring. It took a moment for her to process this, but when she did, the girl couldn't help but to smile. After a moment, Hermione's eyes opened.

"Good morning sunshine. You've been out for 5 days." The brunette looked at Ginny and laughed. "Despite that fact, I feel somewhat exhausted. Not to mention how sore I feel. You said 5 days? That means that _they _should be coming any day now." The younger girl wanted to laugh at how quickly her 'sister' got back to thinking about their task. "Yeah, but you're going to have to rest some more. I doubt Madam Pomfrey will like it if you try to get up so soon."

It wasn't long before Madam Pomfrey came in and started fussing over the young woman. The rest of the day was spent talking about random things.

**How was this chapter? I hope I did alright. I started running out of ideas so I decided that Hermione would wake up on day 5. Hopefully next chapter will be better. See you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Welcome back for another chapter of Time Secrets. I know that my previous chapters haven't****been that good, but hopefully the rest of the chapters get better. Just to let you guys know, Hagrid is going to be in this chapter. Yay! Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'**Animal speech'**

Normal POV

Hermione woke up and felt her head throb. She tried to sit up, but felt her muscles ache from not being used for 5 days. _"The Marauders are going to be here tomorrow. I guess I should get up. I need to check when the last full moon was and when the next one will be.'_

Sighing, the brunette shakily stood up. Looking over to Ginny, Hermione decided that the younger girl should get some more sleep. The young woman walked over to Madam Pomfrey's office and knocked on the door lightly. After a few seconds, the older witch opened the door and looked at Hermione. Madam Pomfrey quickly looked over Hermione to make sure her injuries had healed and gave her a potion to help the aching go away.

"I expect you not to over work yourself. Come back down here to take more potions once a day to help finish your recovery and to help with the pain. Once a week, I will examine you to make sure you are still healing alright. You need to keep coming down here because I don't know if there will be any other side effects." She nodded and walked out of the office.

Hermione was about to walk out of the infirmary when she heard a sleepy voice speak. "Where are you going?" Turning to look at the red haired girl from the corner of her eye, Hermione smiled. "I'm just going to get a few things. I can see that you already brought the books in, but I would like to go get a moon chart. It will be easier to deal with Lupin's...condition. I need to know when the last full moon was and when the next will be. The potion takes a month to complete, so I need to see if there is enough time to finish the potion before the next full moon." Ginny nodded and turned onto her other side so she could go back to sleep.

The brunette turned back to the doors and made her way over to the library. Entering the room, the animagus was flooded with memories. '_It's__been a long time since I was able to come here. I remember when I wasn't__getting into trouble with Harry and Ron, I spent my time in here.'_

Thinking about Ron and Harry made Hermione's eyes fill with sadness. The young woman felt tears sting her eyes. _"N-no! I can't allow myself to cry. I won't cry ever again.'_ Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Hermione began looking for any moon cycle charts.

After going through the entire library, Hermione looked over at the clock. According to the clock, it was already 3 p.m. _'What? I've been here for 3 hours. I guess I should go check on Ginny and go see if Dumbledore has a moon chart.'_

Approving her plan, the woman left the library. Due to her time rushing from class to class, then running from death eaters, Hermione's speed had improved. Any normal student would take at least 10 minutes to get from the library to the infirmary, but the panther managed to get back to the large room in 5. She would never tell you that her animagus form helped.

As soon as she entered the room, the woman was tackled by the younger girl. "Gatto, you've been gone for 3 hours. I was about to go looking for you. Why did it take you so long?" Seeing that her sister was still worried about her well-being, the brunette smiled. "Sorry, Gin. I was trying to find a moon chart and guess I lost track of time. I need to see Dumbledore in order to see if he has a chart that we can use. If you want, you can come with me." The younger one pulled herself away and nodded to the older girl.

The youngest Weasley followed her friend out of the infirmary as they began walking up to the Headmasters office. Looking at the person walking next to her, the red haired girl couldn't help but to become lost in her own thoughts.

'_Hermione is so different than she used to be. I remember when she, Ron, and Harry would get into trouble and have fun. Although she almost always had her nose in a book, she was happy and fun. If our plan works, maybe some of our happiness will return. We will get to see those dear to us again, even if they don't__remember us and things can't__be the same.'_

Ginerva was pulled out of her thoughts when they reached the Headmasters office. She listened as her older sister spoke with confidence. After saying the password, both girls walked until they reached the closed doors of the Headmasters office. Just before they knocked, a soft 'Enter' was heard. Opening the doors, both animagi saw Dumbledore speaking to Professor McGonagall. Both time travelers walked forward with grace and confidence.

Hermione POV

I watched as Professor Dumbledore smiled at us and Professor McGonagall looked at us with her familiar frown. "Hello Miss Granger. Hello Miss Weasley. I see you are feeling better. We were just about to call the two of you up here. Is there anything you need" ?I forced myself to keep a blank face as I spoke to both my professors. "I just needed to see if you might have an extra moon chart you could spare. I need to find out when the last full moon was because the potion takes at least a month to prepare, so there might be a chance that the first transformation here at Hogwarts will have to be without the potion." The Headmaster nodded and stood up. He walked out of the room and McGonagall looked at us slightly confused.

The older witch spoke to us in a confused voice. "What potion are you talking about?" I looked at her about to answer, but Ginny beat me to it. "There's a potion that hasn't been invented yet call Wolfsbane. It makes it so that the werewolf who takes it still changes, but keeps there 'human' mind." Nodding at the answer, we all waited for Dumbledore to return. He came walking down and handed me the chart. I looked at it for a second and frowned. "What's the matter Hermione?" I looked at Ginny. "The full moon was two weeks ago, so we have to wait passed this full moon."

Just before we left, Dumbledore stopped us. "I just realized that we don't really have a way to make it acceptable for you to come to school so late." Looking at each other thinking that we were complete morons for not thinking about that, we thought for a moment before the Headmaster continued. "How about this, you two are the children of close friends of mine who lost their lives so you came here because you needed to continue your learning and you wanted the interaction of others your age. Does that sound okay?" We nodded to our professor.

We thanked our teachers and left the room. As we were walking back, I decided that I wanted to visit Hagrid. "Gin, I think I want to visit another one of our old friends." Seeming to know who I was talking about, my little sister smiled. "You know, it has been a while since we last saw him."

It only took us a few minutes to reach Hagrid's hut, and when we did, I was really nervous. I hadn't seen the man for years, and since this was past Hagrid, he wouldn't be able to remember me. After my moment of hesitation, I knocked on the door.

When the piece of wood opened, it revealed the man I had met in my first year of school. He looked almost the same, the only difference being he was younger. "An' who are yeh?"

I smiled at the familiar voice, and apparently that made the air around us happier. "Hello Hagrid. My name is Hermione Granger. This is Ginerva Weasley, though she likes to be called Ginny" .I had to add the last part after Ginny poked my in my side for giving out her actual name. "We heard that you lived out here and wanted to come meet you. It's a pleasure."

After a moment the man smiled back at us. "You can come in if ya wan'. No one ever really comes an' visits me. All except Dumbledore. A great man 'e is." We walked into his house and sat down. After a moment of Hagrid rambling about how amazing Dumbledore is, we heard a little bark. When the two of us turned to look, we saw a three headed puppy.

When the man noticed where our attention was, he began to panic. "Ah! Please don' tell no one. Fluffy really is a good boy. I got the stuff to make 'im fall asleep an' stuff." Wanting to calm him down as much as I did, Ginny stopped the poor man.

"Hagrid! It's fine. As long as Dumbledore knows," he nodded, "We don't mind." He began to tear up at the words said and thanked us. After a few hours, we decided to head back up to the school.

When we entered, what we saw had us stand still in slight shock. Standing in front of the infirmary were the Marauders.

**I'm evil to make the chapter end their, I know. orz**

**Next chapter will be better and I plan to make it longer. Thank you to everyone who has decided to read my story. I was going through writers block for a while there. See you next chapter.**


	6. Black Out

So a lot of people are aware that the FF staff are planning to take down many, if not all, of the stories on here. On June 23rd, there will be a Black Out where authors cannot log in, read, or even review stories. This will also affect people who do not have accounts. There are not yet enough people participating in the petition to stop this. I would appreciate it if you, as readers and authors alike would help with this.

If you haven't please go to the following website and join us.

www-change-org/petition/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

after www and change, change those markings to periods.

Please spread the word.

Thank you!


End file.
